


Into the Woods

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: There is something in the Pine Barrens that may be the Jersey Devil.





	Into the Woods

There was a creature in the Pine Barrens of New Jersey that was snatching campers. Sam and Dean are both hesitant to call it the Jersey Devil after the last time they were here; it was the Leviathans that were accidentally changing people into monsters thanks to Biggerson’s turducken sandwich back then. However, there was an out of focus picture of what looked to the Jersey Devil posted to social media. Sam has questions on how Dean can navigate Instagram but fails to understand how to use the antivirus program on his laptop. Regardless, they’re on route to the small section that the barrens that the photo was taken. Sam just hopes that this is an actual creature they both wanted to hunt since they were kids.

Ten hours since they left the bunker, Sam feels his legs cramping. Dean is pushing to get there without stopping, even if his eyes are drooping. They have stopped at gas stations for refuel, but outside of that, Sam has been stuck in the passenger seat; Dean is still a little miffed that the last time Sam drove the Impala Ramsey the hellhound smashed the windshield and left her a bit worse for wear. That means, for now, Sam is forbidden from driving her. Even when Dean is several coffees in, blaring Def Leppard, and looks like despite all of that he going to nod off on the interstate. Sam to get Dean to pull off the interstate he ends up bartering with Dean that he’ll blow him if they stop until daybreak. Sam ends up in bent over the seat and well fucked, which is good until they get up the next morning and Sam feels where Dean’s come dripped out of him and the pull of his own on his stomach. Dean grins the time until they stop at a rest stop so that, as Dean put it “So you can fresh up, honey.”

They make it to the Pine Barrens, namely the Wharton State Forest, by dusk. It’s too late to interview the locals or research at the local libraries, which leads to them picking up a some rations from a quickie-mart and head out to camp in the area that the attack happened. Dean has to leave Baby in the parking lot near the cabins. Dean delegates Sam into getting their camping gear while he decides what to bring hunting wise. He ultimately decides on a couple of flares with their standard guns with silver bullets; the flares even if it won’t kill it might disorient it enough to get a headshot. A bullet to the head kills most things, monsters included, is what Dad told him at a young age and has yet to fail them much. Sam has gathered their camping supplies along with their rations and now looking at Dean to hurry up. With his bitch face, which Dean will never admit that he finds it oddly adorable. He shuts the trunk, slipping the extra bullets, flares, and salt into a small duffel. Sam hands him the heaviest duffel bag. Dean isn’t sure if this was payback for this morning or just him being a little brother. Maybe both.

It takes a little less than a hour to get to roughly the same spot judging by the picture, location information, and the sun setting rapidly. They set up camp quickly, military efficient, before the sun completely sets. They sit on a fallen tree, sharing jerky and peanut M&Ms, watching the stars while waiting for any noises outside of the din of the forest. They take shifts watching, listening, with of course Dean taking the first shift. Nothing happens outside of the ordinary. Sam did get to witness the sun rise and break up the early morning fog.

Dean wakes up earlier than normal but still complains about having to wash up in the creek close to their camp. Sam teases him about the Bunker’s shower room spoiling him. He’d never tell that he feels the same after slipping on some fallen leaves and nearing crashing into a tree. Sam wants them to go as writers of a column for an hiking magazine; Dean wants to go as reporters for the Weekly World News. Sam has to gently remind Dean that they stop publishing over a decade ago. They hike back to the Impala and Dean makes sure no one scratched her before they leave. Sam can tell that it’s going to be a long day.

After interviewing the family of the victims (that were still in the area), local rangers, and the medical examiner, it seems like there is nothing concrete on where the monster is laying up. Then they overheard a group of teenagers near the visitor centre talking about seeing a monster near one of the old furnaces. Well, it was only one out the whole group that saw while the others kept telling him that it was just a bird and his imagination. Sam still cannot get over at how old Dean looks compared to the teens as he’s milling around them: the crinkles around his eyes when he smiles, the slight greying hair around his temples, to how he holds himself (which if Sam thinks too hard will remind him of their dad). He never thought either of them would live this long or still be together after everything. Hampton Furnace is the name of place Dean gather from the conversations between the group.

They had back to their camp soon after to get their gear for tonight. They still have no idea on how to exactly to kill the Jersey Devil, but Dean is confident in the headshot plus silver bullet plan. Sam hopes that it works. If that fails, they’ll have the flares to try to burn it. If that also fails, then they hope that they slowed it down enough to get away and regroup. While Dean loads the magazines of their guns with the silver bullets, Sam is cleaning up the campsite making sure to leave no traces of them there. Dean does help in packing up their camping equipment after pointing out where Sam missed things which caused Sam to yell, “Fine do it yourself, Dean” after the sixth time Dean did it. He finishes the packing to see Sam eating the last of the peanut M&Ms. Dean can’t get angry at Sam, especially when he’s looking at Dean with glee as he eats the last one, much like when Sam was eleven and purposely ate the last of the discounted hot pockets that Dean was saving. Instead, he just sighs and waves him on to start the hike to the new location.

The hike to there was beautiful Sam thought, even though they had to find crossing points to cross some of the streams and rivers. It was peaceful here. Sam hopes that he can convince Dean to actually stay a couple more days after the hunt is over. He’d even sweeten the deal by letting Dean have one night where nothing was off limits; even if had to wear a Zorro mask and slap Dean (which was the easy part of that roleplay, he thinks) while he fucks him. Dean seems too focused on finding the Jersey Devil, listening and watching for any large creature with bat wings coming from the trees. They pass over a couple of roads, but head deeper into the woods. The Jersey Devil probably wouldn’t be too close a road; it wasn’t like Mothman.

About 20 minutes off the road is when they hear a scream that makes their blood run cold. The next thing they hear is the sound of something running, flapping towards them. They move out the way quick, relying on instinct to pull out their guns. The Jersey Devil is not quite as tall as they thought it was going to be when they went to aim for it’s head. It also looks like it might be trying to lift off the ground as the watch it’s wings beat. It kind of looks like a monster made from scraps from a taxidermy bin. Sam wants to laugh until he sees it rush after Dean who is laughing at it. Dean does stop laughing in time to make the shot. It falls to the ground and Dean does shoot it again to make sure it is dead. Dean is starts laughing again. Sam feels relieved that this hunt turned out easier than they hoped.

“Dude, I am almost upset at how easy this was,” Dean says between laughing.

“I’m disappointed that this is the Jersey Devil that has been terrorizing this place for so long,” Sam adds. “Maybe as a celebration we can stay here a couple of more days? Just to make sure that there isn’t nest?”

“Yeah, better be safe and see if there’s any more reject taxidermy muppets,” Dean says moving into Sam’s space, “Mmm, in the woods this deep we could definitely have fun out here without having worry about the neighbors.”

“But first we have to take care of the body Dean because we are not fucking near that thing,” Sam adds before they get too carried away.

“It’s not like it’s first time we fucked near a dead monster,” Dean quips grabbing Sam by hips.

“No, the last time we did that I had to hear about how you got ghoul juice on you because you couldn’t wait to the Impala for me to fuck you,” Sam remarks.

“Fine, but the moment we’re done with the body, I expect a blowjob,” Dean replies.

“Deal.”


End file.
